


A Curse Cast Aside

by panther



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 11:05:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5125178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panther/pseuds/panther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sectumsempra is created out of humiliation and malice. He quickly vows never to use it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Curse Cast Aside

Sectumsempra is created out of humiliation and malice. He quickly vows never to use it. Then he turns spy for Albus Dumbledore and learns more about what the Death Eaters do and realises that the Dark Lord kept him away from it all because he feared he could not handle it mentally. Severus was one of the few the Dark Lord would rather have unable to stomach things because he could provide so much more with other skills. The Order tells him as much as he tells them and that is why three years after its creation he casts again.


End file.
